Wings of Mercy
Ah, Fire Emblem. A series of strategy RPG's that have been made since the 80's/90's, but only started reaching the US since the 2000's. As with a lot of people, my introduction to this series was Fire Emblem Awakening, and I have played Fates, and now with Heroes being out, of course I jumped on that bandwagon. However, a month or two ago, something... strange happened to me. I'll tell you what happened. For those who don't know, Heroes has a "gacha" based mechanic, where you use orbs that you can get from missions to summon characters from several Fire Emblem games, even those that were never released outside of Japan, so there's a chance you could get a character from a game you didn't even know existed. There's also the ability to inherit skills from another character, the only thing notable about that being you lose the unit that had the skill. Now to the story. A character I had named Cain (FE1/3) had the skill Wings of Mercy, which allows you to warp a character with low health. I had a healer named Serra (FE7), and I thought the skill would be more useful if she had it than if Cain, the cavalier, had it, so I had Serra inherit it from Cain, losing him in the process. I didn't know it at the time, but that was when it would get so much worse. Some time later, I decided to summon again, hoping for some new/better units. As I did so, something just felt... wrong. ''Like I should be turning back, like something evil was waiting for me in the screen. But I didn't. I didn't turn back. I tapped on a red stone, hoping nothing went wrong during this, unfortunately, something went horribly wrong. Lo and behold, it was Cain, same rarity and all. In fact, it seemed he was the same Cain that I lost when I gave Serra Wings of Mercy. His appearance was a sight to behold. A large scar over his eye, mouth turned and teeth showing in a furious scowl, blood and saliva (or both) coming out of said mouth, a horrid stab wound in his chest, which apparently cracked his armor, all topped off with a stare that could turn someone to stone. "'You.", a booming, echoing voice said. Hmm? '''"Yes, you." Wait, was he talking to me? "Yes, I am talking to you, and I 'W'ill sa'''y this... how '''DARE '''you?! '''How DARE you treat me as if I was some ''tool ''for you to use?!" Oh God, what have I done? "''Are... are you going to ''kill me?" ''I asked. "'ABSOLUTELY. But first,' '''I will end those you care about,' f'o'''r my fo'r h'''onor as an Altean knight shall not be tarnished! "Wait, you're going to kill my family?!" "NO. 'I'm going to kill your pathetic army, then you. '''SI'M'''PLE, ISN'T ''' '''IT, TRAITOR?" "My units? Well, even if you killed them, I could always summon them back-" "SILENCE! NOW I FIGHT! WITNESS ME!" The screen switched from his recruitment screen, to a battlefield. The battlefield didn't look weird or anything, so maybe, just maybe, I could win against him. Then I checked his stats. An equal sixty six for all of them. There goes any hope for beating him. The battle began. I simply scattered my units across the field, knowing they would die regardless of anything I did or anyone I used. His turn began. Thankfully, he didn't reach any of them. But I knew it would happen regardless, if only I had brought- "CAIN!" "...My Prince?" Impossible. Marth himself defied the game's coding and ran onto the battlefield to engage Cain. Or so I thought. "Cain! What are you doing?!" "Restor'ing my honor." "By killing them?! There is no honor in the slaughter of innocents!" "'I know you are not a fool, My Lord, but you do not understand this." "Then tell me! Tell me why this will restore your honor!" "I wa's u'sed as a tool , My Prince, by killing them, I will have proved I 'am more than a tool." "... I admit, I can understand ''why ''you're upset, but I didn't think you would resort to such methods to prove so." "'My reason's are my reasons. '''If you stand in my way, I must kill you. I'm sorr'y, but it's that's '''the '''way '''it is." "... Very well." "What?" "If killing me proves your worth, then I will allow it." "..." Cain dropped to the ground. "I... I'm so sorry, My Lord... I don't know what came over me..." Marth reached out his hand. "I do not need an apology: you were a fool, but now you have realized your mistakes. Hopefully I have ended your rampa-" "You will be spared, all else will be killed." "What?! No! Don't kill anyone unless they're going to kill us!" "Then may I kill him?" Cain said, pointing towards a certain Plegian dark mage... "...Seriously? I mean, I love blood and death and all that good stuff, but I'm not gonna kill anyone here! Especially when that person is Marth!" Said Henry. imeanyouprobablyalreadyknowwhoheisfromthelinebutmightaswellputitthere "So yeah, don't kill anyone. Please." "Very well, My Lord." That Cain disappeared the next day, and in his place, a completely normal Cain. Perhaps Marth had foiled a demonic invasion, or maybe it was just a dream I had. I guess that's where the story ends. But if my theory about the demon attack is true... Where is it now? And who will it take over next? Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Fire Emblem